


it lingers when we're done

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin and his birthday presents from Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	it lingers when we're done

"Hyung… Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once? You embarrassed me in the vlive." 

Yeonjun lifts his eyebrow, then chuckles when he realized Soobin is grumpy about the incident earlier, he was too eager and can't keep his hands to himself, he was touching Soobin with such intimate manners in front of the kids it made the younger boy flustered, until now. 

"I'm sorry baby, I can't if it's coming to you." 

It's not entirely his fault though, right? Soobin is very sensitive to touches, the simplest touch can send him into the euphoria, he always flustered and blushed whenever Yeonjun tried to kiss him, it was really fun to tease the younger boy, he can't act like a virgin when Yeonjun has fucked him bunch. 

And he has a thing where the other people can see how Soobin is his, only belong to him, he wants people to know that the beautiful creature is already wrapped around his arms. 

Soobin clicks his tongue and start to dry his damp hair aggressively, he just finished his bath, looks extra flushed and Yeonjun doubts it was because of the hot water, the kid is red from his face to the tip of his ears. 

"Seriously."

The blue haired man stares at his boyfriend for a while, he's feeling too sentiment right now, his Soobin sure already grow up to be such beautiful young man, he's no longer a kid, but still has the same innocence, cuteness, kindness he had back then when they're still trainees. His Soobin is already an adult, and Yeonjun couldn't be more happy that he's in his side to spend his special day. 

"Soobin-ah,"

"What?" Soobin still pouting, he doesn't look genuinely mad though, and it's extremely cute it makes Yeonjun's heart beats a little bit faster. 

"Come here, hyung got a present for you."

The younger boy blinks his dark eyes cutely, Yeonjun somehow think he resemblances a puppy right now, a little good and cute puppy who's just want to be held and being told what a good boy he is.

"You said you didn't." He huffs, full cheeks puffed out like a bunny, Yeonjun bit his lower lip, fights back the urge to just attack the younger boy and eat those squishy cheeks. 

"But I have, I was just teasing you baby. Come here, if you don't want it then I'll just throw it." 

".... Fine."

Soobin finally sit beside Yeonjun on their shared bed, he asked manager-nim earlier to room him with Soobin when they're in Japan hotel, and the man just agreed with that.

"What is it?" Soobin cups both of his cheeks with his big hands he looks so adorable Yeonjun had to pull him closer and placed a kiss on the side of his head. 

"Open it yourself baby," Yeonjun hands him a present box, red with a ribbon, he had put extra effort to make it looks special, the younger boy then open his present with glimmers on his dark eyes, Yeonjun couldn't shift his eyes from the view in front of him, he'll buy Soobin every gifts in this world if it can make him looks really happy and content like this. 

It took minutes for Soobin to finally pull out his present from the box, it was a black shirt and a denim jacket, and it was really his type, Yeonjun as a fashionista really knows his style well.

"Do you like it?" The older asked with amused look when he watches his baby's expression. 

"I… like it! So much! Thank you hyung!" Soobin squeals like a girl and lean closer towards Yeonjun to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"Glad you like it then,"

"Oh my… this must be very expensive, right?" 

Yeonjun only hums, he reach out his hand to move the bangs that grown long enough to cover the boy's eyes, he takes his sweet times to take a look at Soobin's beautiful, soft features.

"Not as expensive as you though,"

He meets their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday Soobinie."

There's silence settled between them for a moment, Soobin held his breath when dark irises of the older stares deep into him like he wants to pierce his soul, he closed his eyes when Yeonjun leans closer, capturing both of his cherry red lips with Yeonjun's plump ones. 

Kissing with Soobin always taste like cherry chapstick, sweet soft and warm, Yeonjun always find himself craving for more and more, his scent is so sweet and intoxicating it smells amazing, it makes his blood stirred everytime the soft plump lips brushing against his in such innocent manner, this boy is such a delicate flower. 

Yeonjun lifts his hand to caress the younger boy's soft rose colored cheeks, Soobin lets out a little whine when Yeonjun licking on his lower lip, he kept closing and opening his eyes, makes his long eyelashes brushes against Yeonjun's face. 

_ He tasted like heaven. _

Places his hand on the back of the boy's neck, he pulls him closer and tilt his head to deepen the kiss, Yeonjun licking into his mouth again, asking permission for an entrance, in which Soobin respond with letting the older involve his tongue, the once chaste kiss quickly turned into a heated one when Yeonjun start to explore the warm little cavern. 

The older boy finally break the kiss when he felt a grasp on his shirt, he heaves out hot breath, eyes landing on Soobin's lips that now swollen, red and glistened with spit, his cheeks decorated with red hue, eyes watery and he was staring at Yeonjun with hazy gaze, he can almost hear Soobin's heartbeat that moves in a quicker pace. 

Pale skin, big doe eyes, small red kissable lips, cute button nose, Yeonjun love Soobin the most when he shows off his beauty without layered make-ups covered his face. 

"You're so beautiful," 

Yeonjun watches Soobin squirm because of the praise, he knows Soobin love praises so much, the younger boy can be very insecure sometimes that's why he'd always showering the cute boy with all the praises he can think of. 

Anyhow, seeing Soobin being flushed like this, with only bathrobe covering his body, his innocent eyes somehow staring into Yeonjun with wants in them, Yeonjun couldn't help but swallow something down from his throat. 

"Hey," He whispers as he leans closer into the younger's face again, their lips almost touching Yeonjun can feel the small lips quivering against his. 

"Do you want another present?"

Soobin blinks his eyes, he knows what Yeonjun just insinuated with  _ that  _ look on his face, he gulped down, the older definitely looks really on his peak when he's like this, Soobin feel something crawling on his skin. 

"Ah… Y-yes, hyung." 

Yeonjun smirked and placed a kiss on the younger boy's forehead, Soobin immediately closed his eyes and Yeonjun kissed them too, he kissed both of his cheeks then finally a long peck on his lips. 

"Okay baby,"

Soobin flushed darker, he doesn't know why whenever Yeonjun talks to him with his lower voice it makes him squirm, and Yeonjun acknowledge the effects it made upon the younger boy always used it in time like  _ these.  _

"Lay down baby, you're beautiful."

The dark haired boy obey the command, he lays on his back, feeling the soft mattress meeting his back as Yeonjun hovering on top of him, blue hair loose and barefaced shows his gorgeous face, he wears that black t-shirts, the one that Soobin pointed out that he likes it, he stares down at Soobin like a predator watch over his prey. 

"Do you want me to treat you softly like flowers tonight, or you want me to blow your mind?"

Soobin cursed mentally with his cheeks blushed even darker if that's still possible, why is his hyung always so blunt like this, that said with a chesire-cat like smile on his face. 

"I---" he licks his bottom lip, suddenly feel his throat too dry to answer. 

_ I want Yeonjun hyung to go the hardest with me.  _

"Ummm…"

"Use your words baby," the older stroke his cheeks gently, which makes Soobin writhes. 

"I--- I want you to… blow my mind," 

Yeonjun smiles and kissed his nose. 

"Good boy,"

Yeonjun then lowered his head and sink himself into the younger's neck, licking the soft pale skin, pressing his lips tenderly against the fiery skin, his hands travel down to strokes the younger boy's hip bone, even when it's still covered with his bathrobe, Yeonjun can tell Soobin being very sensitive because of the touch. 

Meanwhile Soobin blinks his eyes, it felt hot and something piercing, why is he crying when Yeonjun hasn't done anything yet? But the warm kisses and the kitten bites Yeonjun places all along his skin has made his body vibrate in pleasure. 

"Are you okay there baby?"

"H-hm…" 

He can only hums, Yeonjun keep stroking his thumb in circle on the same spot, getting eager with his kisses and bites on Soobin's neck, the younger let out a small cry of Yeonjun's name when the older bites down into the skin, creating love marks when the red and bluish mark bloomed on the skin, showing everyone that Soobin is his, only his. 

Soobin clasped his palm on his mouth, trying to hold back his spilled moans, swallowing back the whines of pleasure, but Yeonjun having none of it, he pulls the younger's hand and kissed his neck with a loud smack sound. 

"Let out your voice." He commands with a stern growl. 

Soobin gulps down again, slowly moving his hand from his hand to gripping the sheet beneath him, he threw his head to the back with a rather loud whine when Yeonjun sucking on the most sensitive spot on his neck, sweats already dripping on his cheeks. 

"God, you're so sensitive baby." 

He is, he really is. It's like every fluttery touches Yeonjun gave him always sting the instinct in him, lingers for a while, sending him into the absolute state of bliss. 

The older's fingers already on the hem of his bathrobe, and in the blink of eye he already pulled it down, take it off him, exposing his naked body underneath, it makes Soobin yelps and immediately closed his legs together, it's so adorable to see him getting shy, no matter how much they have done it, Yeonjun had to coo mentally. 

It's a flawless body, with perfect figure that makes him gulped down everytime he saw it the fullest, without any string covering his body, pale baby skin, plush thighs, small waist, the perfect place where Yeonjun placed his hand while he's pounding into him.

Soobin bits the inside of cheeks when he sees Yeonjun smirked down on him and trails his fingers on his naked chest, teasing the pink nubs with his fingers as he sticks out his tongue to suck on the left nipple, while he's playing with the other one, he's wetting the already hardened nub with his saliva, Soobin bites down his bottom lip hardly, it makes him jolts when Yeonjun peppers wet kisses all over his chest and even placed more red marks over there, it's like he's painting and Soobin as his canvas. 

"Hyung-- ah… hyung!"

The desperate whine does something to Yeonjun, he grabs a handful of the plush thigh he always loved to kneading on, squeeze it so hard he'd hope there'll be mark of his hand there, he'd like to ravish the younger boy until his skin is covered with his love marks all over the place. 

"Don't you want to be loud baby? I like it when you louder." Yeonjun mutters against the now moist skin, lips still latching on them, before he lifts his head and stares down at the younger boy, he looks so beautifully wrecked, which makes Yeonjun want to wreck him even more, to make Soobin whines his name in pleasure, and begs him for more. 

His eyes trailing on Soobin's length, he's been leaking precum, poor thing, he must be very shy and been holding it to be leaking like that.

"Turn around baby, hyung's going to make you feel good." 

He placed another peck on Soobin's lips, assuring him that he's been a good boy and he deserve another present now, Soobin only nods and rolls as he lays on his stomach, burying his face onto the pillow as his delicate fingers gripping it tightly.

Yeonjun let out a deep whistle when he witness the beautiful figure in front of him, basically this boy just meant to be fucked, every inch of his body just screaming to be touched and ravished, his appearance like this will able to make him millions if he want to. 

But no one will ever be able to lay their hands on his precious boy, Soobin can only begs for Yeonjun to be fucked deep and rough. 

He leans down, scenting the sweet fragrance from the boy's dark locks as he peppers more wet kisses on his shoulders, he held Soobin on his place by gripping on the tiny waist tightly, though he can tell that the boy is trembling beneath him. 

He kept trailing the wet kisses up from his back to his hip, Soobin is shuddering, his muffled honey dipped moans are pure heaven music to Yeonjun's ears, he pulls back the younger's waist to make his plush ass stick in the air, it amazes Yeonjun to see how curvy Soobin's figure is. 

"Fuck baby, you're gorgeous." He kneading on the supple flesh, feel giddy with the soft baby skin on his palm right now, meanwhile Soobin just hide his flushed cheeks onto the pillow, he tries to shut his legs because of the sudden wild touch but Yeonjun force him to open them back even wider. 

"Calm down Soobinie."

He's palming on them, spreading his ass cheeks, bites down his lower lip when he sees the puckering pink hole in front him right now, Yeonjun digging his nails into the skin, it makes Soobin let out a muffled scream.

"Ah! Hyung---" 

"Jeez, I haven't done anything doll," Yeonjun chuckled and kneading on them again, fuck, it's so soft and supple he wouldn't mind if he can hold them forever. 

Soobin is very much impatient with all of his teasings, he looks over his shoulder with his flushed face and glistened with spit lips, seems like he's been drooling all over him just because of the touches. 

"H-hyung please… make it quick."

Yeonjun throw a smirk, he loves him a needy Soobin with that begging look on his face, he proceed a slap on the flesh, resonates a loud sound in the room, a dark red mark soon appear on Soobin's ass, the younger boy screams in pain, his whole thighs are trembling.

"Since when you're commanding me huh, pup?" Yeonjun asks with venom in his voice, he looks at the red mark with a smile, Soobin really want to be bad boy and a punishment now doesn't he?

"A-ah… I'm sorry hyung…" the younger boy lowers his head in shame, Yeonjun only shakes his head. 

"Nuh uh, now I have no choice but to punish you, do you understand baby?"

Soobin only nods, feel a little bit ashamed because of what he just did but at the same time he also like the intense feeling flowing inside him whenever Yeonjun talks down to him, belittled him, manhandling him, and degrading him. 

"But if I cross my limit, tell me immediately okay baby?" 

The younger boy nods again, Yeonjun is thoughtful like always, he doesn't want to hurt Soobin like he intended to, he'd always make sure he didn't actually  _ break _ the boy. 

Some other slaps already make Soobin's supple flesh red, he can only bites his pillow to vent his pain, it is painful, but it also make his neglected cock brushing against the surface of the sheet hurts even more. 

"You slut, you just like it whenever I spank you like this, that's why you're being bad in purpose don't you?"

"N-no!"

"Lying now binnie?"

He proceed another loud smack, Soobin shrieks and curled his toes, gripping into his pillow with tears flowing from his beautiful eyes. 

Yeonjun's heart thrumming like crazy, the once pale skin now is angry red all over, his baby is in so much pain, he can tell that he's needy by the way Soobin moves his hip a little, trying to give some attention for his leaking cock, Yeonjun himself can feel his pants already tightened down there, he clicked his tongue and gripping into the younger's small waist again, keep him to stay still.

"Let out your voice while I'm pleasuring you, yeah?"

Soobin only nods meekly, Yeonjun kneading softly on the reddened ass once again before sinks himself onto the tight hole, sucking between the cheeks, Soobin mewls lewdly, his voice is so soothing and pure of lust, it's the sign of desperation and pleasures mixed into one, Yeonjun knows he does him good with the noises his baby made. 

"H-hyung… Please…  _ ah... _ " 

His voice is so evident with weakness, it honestly makes Yeonjun more excited, he's sucking harder on the tight rim, nuzzling hungrily, lapping his hot tongue into the hole, the younger trembling once again under those wild touches. 

"Hyunggg…" 

Soobin's voice is muffled with his cries,  _ fuck,  _ he cries a lot during sex it just made Yeonjun think how sensitive he can get, the latter then clasped his legs shut together in which Yeonjun slaps his thigh harshly because he can't stay still with the overwhelming jolting sensation crawling all over his body, the boy yelps and open them again when Yeonjun slaps him.

"Don't be bad binnie," he hums, still busying himself with the puckering hole, Soobin now is a whole mess, crying and drooling all over his pillow, while Yeonjun squeezes the ass of his boyfriend he loves so much, Soobin has to hold his breath because of the pleasure he was given.

"You taste good baby,"

He's kind of feeling bad, being this sensitive to touches must get him into a lot of problems, so Yeonjun decides to strokes the younger's boy cock while he still shoving his tongue into the tight walls, Soobin practically screaming against his pillow right now, a few strokes and the latter came all over the older's palm with a high pitched whine, Yeonjun licks off some of the cum from his fingers, smirks when Soobin looks at him with his flushed swollen cheeks. 

"Baby taste good, and did so good."

"Turn around now,"

Soobin lays on his back again, Yeonjun straddling his tiny waist, he's still full on his clothes, but his now messy look somehow makes him even hotter and Soobin has to gulp down the thickness in his throat when the older nudge his lips with three digits of his fingers which is still coated with his own cum.

"Suck."

He said that with such commanding tone Soobin can't resist, so he open his little mouth and let Yeonjun shoving his fingers inside, letting him to taste himself.

"I said suck."

Soobin lets out another whine, grab Yeonjun's hand and lapping his tongue around the older's fingers, make it clean and wet his saliva, it was so sloppy, some of his spit running down on his chin, while he looks up at Yeonjun with his big doe eyes, with a need to be praised, of how a good boy he has been.

But instead Yeonjun just form a smirk on his face, pulled out his fingers harshly.

"You're such a dirty slut, sucking on everything I give into your mouth,"

"Hyung---"

"Shh, shut your whore mouth, you can't speak unless I let you to."

Soobin obeys him, he's only watching how Yeonjun spreads his legs as wide as he can his hip almost hurt, Yeonjun take of his pants and freeing his erection, Soobin unconsciously licks his bottom lip, Yeonjun saw that and he made another cocky look.

"Oh, you just came and now you want my cock don't you slut?"

Soobin nods, he's a stuttering mess right now, and he only wants Yeonjun to fuck him mercilessly.

"You're such a cumslut," 

Yeonjun teasing the already wet hole with the tip of his length it makes Soobin groans, he stares at Yeonjun with that hazy eyes full of lust again, it makes Yeonjun's blood boiled. 

"Hyunghh--"

"What did I tell you about no speak rule?"

Yeonjun's hand which hold onto the younger's waist immediately gripping into it and pulled Soobin closer into his dick it's shoved into the tight hole in one go, Soobin tightens so much around them because of the sudden force, his desperate whines are even louder this time, he threw his head and gripping onto the sheet tightly. 

"Fuck, how did you manage to be so the tight? I have used you so many times," Yeonjun cursed under his breath when the tightness and warmth basically wrapped around his cock like crazy, Yeonjun start to move in moderate pace, it's such a satisfying view to see his hardened lengthy thrusting out and in into Soobin, ravishing him like it's the only purpose of his, being used like a cum dump, his body being used for fucking and pleasuring Choi Yeonjun only. 

When the tip of the older's cock brush the most sensitive spot inside him, Soobin can't help but drooling again, it felt so good, so good he can't think of anything but how his inside is being filled by his boyfriend right now, he rolled his eyes to the back, spitting out everything inside his mind without thought of it first.

"Oppa…"

_ What did he say _

Yeonjun felt like something inside him snapped when he heard that, his ears perked up and he leans closer towards the boy as his hip don't stop moving, fucking the live out of the boy.

"What did you just say?"

"O-ppa--- please… fuck me more..."

_ What the hell _

Yeonjun gulps harshly, his cock is really thickened just because what the latter just spitted out, why the hell did he find it so hot though. 

"That's right Binnie, you're a fucktoy for oppa don't you?" Yeonjun throw a sinister grin, he grabs the boy thigh's harshly, make himself in better position to fucks him rougher, Soobin with the mist on his eyes can only nod with tears of pleasure still streaming from his eyes, let Yeonjun do whatever his want with his body, his head hitting the the headboard for a few times just because how  _ hard  _ Yeonjun fucks him but not that he's going to care. 

"I- I'm only a fucktoy for oppa,"

_ Fuck _

Why is he so endearing like this? Yeonjun thinks to himself, he really like being used like a sex toy now doesn't he?

"Fuck, be careful what you wish for you slut." 

Yeonjun let go his thighs, grip both of Soobin's arms and pins them above his head, staring down at the boy with gaze of admiration and amorous lust.

The boy looks so wrecked, like a broken ragdoll, moving up and down because Yeonjun pounding his cock into him like crazy. His bangs damped onto his forehead, sweats made his body glistened under the light, Yeonjun gulps down, why is his boyfriend is such a fuckable material?

"Soobin…"

Yeonjun calls him, the younger boy stares at him with his unfocused gaze, hot breathes from his slowly open little mouth blowing against Yeonjun's sweaty face, Yeonjun is too stunned to continue what he was about to say. 

"You're mine."

  
  


The dark haired boy nods and show his dimpled cheeks which Yeonjun likes so much.

"I am,"

"No one can touch you except me, no one but me." Yeonjun blabbers, sink himself into the crook of younger's neck, he's still thrusting roughly as he says that, it drews wrecked moans from Soobin, he's holding onto the older, like he's the only source of his life. 

"Not hyuka, not Seokjin-hyung…"

"Yeonjunie-hyung…"

Yeonjun growls against the sweaty skin, the grip on Soobin's wrists are tightens as he can feel the knot in his stomach.

"That's right baby, keep my name on your lips."

"Yeonjun hyung---"

"If you let them touch you, you know what's coming for you." Yeonjun lifts his face and says that with a smile, it's such contrast, Soobin forced to smile back, it's to do so while he's in the verge of his second climax now.

Yeonjun's close, he's groaning against Soobin's neck when he's finally release himself and emptied himself inside the latter, Soobin too spurt another white strings with a loud whine, feeling too tired to tell Yeonjun not to fall onto him.

The older's breath is so heavily ragged, he let himself drenched with his own sweats and Soobin's which only makes his sweet scents stands out even more.

There's only comfortable silence before Yeonjun finally lifts his face and kissed Soobin all over his face, it was sloppy and wet and makes the younger boy giggles.

"Oh god, I love you, love you, love you so much."

"Hyung! It ticklish!"

Yeonjun hugs the younger tightly, doesn't care about the substance dirtying his shirt and brings Soobin closer into his embrace.

"I'm sorry binnie, was it too rought for you?"

Soobin smiles and shook his head.

Yeonjun's gaze upon him warmed as he placed another long peck on those red lips.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

He ruffles the boy's dark hair lovingly, in which Soobin responded with a sleepy eyes.

"My baby has grown up so much,"

"Hyung, 'm tired…"

Yeonjun chuckles at that and kissed the boy's side of his head before covering both of them with blanket.

"Okay, let's just clean up in the morning."

"Hmm,"

"Happy birthday baby…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tf is this lmao. Comment I guess
> 
> AT_Rookswood


End file.
